User talk:Alxeedo111/2
This is my second talk page, welcome! ---- :( Hi. I'm very p***ed at this moment. Sorry to say that. :( NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 01:11, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Reply Well... long story. All I can say is, I can stay until 9:30 PST. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 01:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Thx Thank you. Can you please come to chat? NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 02:07, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Hi. 11/26/2011 was the worst day of my life. First, I got into an long argument in real life. Next, I got into some drama, which caused me to lose all my friends in the CPW except for five. And finally, the Sharks lost to the Canucks. Sorry to tell you this. But, I'm real stressed and frustrated. Hope you understand and reply plz, it'll make me feel better. Thx! NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 06:19, November 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: I can't forget about it. I lost all my friends (including Sea and LM) except 5 after this incident. Now I want to apologize/explain it to all those friends I lost. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 02:17, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Reply I wrote a letter http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/User:NickelbackFan37/Letters/November_27,_2011. Read it. I hope they get the message. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 02:53, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Reply. I hope. But unfortunately the letter's not working out. Only Wonder commented. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 03:37, November 28, 2011 (UTC) IRC Can you come to IRC plz? NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 03:40, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Awww That's too bad :( Oh well. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 03:46, November 28, 2011 (UTC) PS P.S. I posted that letter to Twitter, and so far I don't think someone's looking at it. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 03:49, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Twitter Tried Twitter, but I think someone isn't really paying any attention to my tweets. Or just doesn't care. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 03:53, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so LM has been posting a lot of tweets. But I don't think he bothered looking at mine. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 03:59, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Highly doubted I think he saw my tweets, but just not replying to them. :| NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 04:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Won't work It won't work. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 04:08, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Why? Well. I doubt he'll reply. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 04:10, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I tried. It works. 多謝! (Thanks) :) NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 04:50, November 28, 2011 (UTC) My personal opinion Alxeedo, I am not trying to be rude when I say this but I do not believe you are showing any commitment to the wiki, you have not editied for a month now.MrLogos 17:09, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Not to be pedantic or anything, but apart from one comment on a talk page, it's two months. Look , selecting only Administrators from the Groups box. But he's never been the most active admin anyway. Tmanokc and Vask have five figure edit counts. The other admins have only about a 5th of that, yourself included. Digifiend 20:27, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, and i am quite sure it is real, It was on ESPN when I was watching hockey. So i dont think that can be faked, however if it is belived to be to much of a concern I can remove it for you.Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 16:53, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Red username, Since im an admin now, can you tell me what mediawiki it is to make my name red! I was thinking we could make all admins username blue, and all rollback's user names green.Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 16:47, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I cant make the usernames red :/ could you contact wikia?Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 17:14, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Is it still on mediawiki.css? Cause i cant find where you made the color green, im want to try it blue. I really like the green! I think we should go with green for admins, and orange for rollbacksWell... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 22:37, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Admin Request? Hi. I wasn't sure where to post this, but I was just wondering what it takes to be a Logopedia administrator. I'm really interested in being one someday. Well, thanks for your time. Snelfu 02:44, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi Wiki Hey, can you edit again at the Yoshi Wiki? Me and another user have recently gotten the wiki back up and running, and we need to clean up some stuff and create more pages. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 13:24, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi! (news) Hi alxeedo! When will you be back on the wiki? .......... ............. ........ P.S. the front page about the New logo standard design thing is an april fools joke! Lol make sure the other admins know ;) Kindernet Sorry about the rejected report, I assumed Nickelodeon's Kindernet was a mock up based on Kindernet, especially given the way the disambig notice is worded on the latter page. Anyway, Kindernet (Netherlands) appears to refer to the same channel as Nickelodeon's Kindernet, so I just marked it for delete-move. Digifiend 14:08, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Administrator Sure, I'll take you up on that offer. I'm already an administrator at The Morphin Grid: The Power Rangers and Super Sentai wiki, so I have experience. Digifiend 22:13, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! There is a vandel still vanadalising, if you could help with that! Thanks!Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 22:27, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin Request Thank you, sir. It would be an honor and a privilege to help keep things in order around here. I gaciously accept. Snelfu 23:49, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Adam10Rocks Thanks for Blocking Adam10Rocks!Themadhatterhouse 10:56, April 8, 2012 (UTC) He added 3 fake logos, Nickelodeon, Sponegbob, and some other one i forgot.Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 22:17, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Homepage Hi! I update the front page a little, do you like it?Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 18:44, April 16, 2012 (UTC) bbctwoidents is FINALLY GONE! Thank goodness bbctwoidents is gone, he did nothing but putting fake logos! I had good news when he was blocked for putting explicit photos! Nevadabell 17:38, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Ban Can you please ban http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Greg4Peanuts_Asia because his comment on http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Wikia was completely unacceptable and contains a swear word in it. Nevadabell 04:10, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I wanna be an admin! Can you please make me an administrator so I can ban users! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ!!! Nevadabell 04:12, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Please don't. As you can see above, he accused a chat moderator of swearing in comments, and edited a comment to say heck instead of Hell. Hell isn't a swear word where I come from, so I changed the comment back, and Snelfu removed a User Report about the matter. Digifiend 13:43, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, is it a swear when he uses it as "WTH"? Huh? Also, I put two new users to the User Reports page for uploading fake logos. I won't abuse my powers, I swear! Nevadabell 00:16, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm afraid it's a little bit late for that... Mr. "I Sware." We appreciate your help, but I think you still have much to learn here at Logopedia, Nevada. Please follow the proper etiquette and use some common sense. I don't want you to do something you'll regret in the future, so please remember that. Snelfu 01:27, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sorry Nevadabell, but I personally think we have enough administrators at the moment. I also have to agree with the others above in certain cases. Your block log currently shows 3 overall blocks, one block which is effective as I write this message. Please look more deeply into users and their contributions before reporting, as many reports you have written have been the subject of a good-faith edit or a contribution from several months/weeks before the report's date. Thank you for your interest, yet I unfortunately cannot promote you for the above reasons. Alxeedo TALK 21:09, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Y'know what? I have learned quite a bit during "Wikia Jail", as I call it. Crap really isn't a swear word anymore, so I have come fresh. I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 01:40, November 28, 2012 (UTC) New theme for June 2012 Can our new theme for Logopedia in June 2012 be "Logos with the letter N"? Nevadabell 00:25, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :For the whole month, I don't think so. We can put that as a theme of the day for a day in June, if you would like. Alxeedo TALK 22:05, May 19, 2012 (UTC) A good deed. I edited the Warner Bros. Television page, splitted a few logos from others, added descriptions.I love stamps and I'm 21. 02:39, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :Great! Thanks for your contributions. Alxeedo TALK 22:11, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Alceedo, I know you form the Club Penguin Wiki, but i just noticed you also edit here. It's nive to see that not all the users from 2010 quitted that wiki. Penguin-Pal (talk) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 14:45, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Hello! Unfortunately, I have quit that wiki, as I no longer play Club Penguin. I have not been active there for a few years actually. Yet, I know there are some users from 2010 who continue to edit there to this day (mostly at the new website). I also will come on IRC every once in a while, yet rarely. Thanks for leaving a message. Alxeedo TALK 22:44, May 29, 2012 (UTC) WHAT IS GOING ON WHITH ME i dont like it about Cartoon Network. i am 35 and somewone edit my edit. please help me with cartoon network. Big 23 7:09 :I'm sorry, but I don't see any edits on the CN page made by you. Can you please explain further what edit you made? Snelfu (talk) 13:02, September 13, 2012 (UTC) P.S.: What's age got to do with it? XD ::Ignore this guy, Snelfu. He's a spammer. I just reverted vandalism to Nordstrom and 2003. :::i want to become a admin here.Big 23 (talk) 13:44, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::No chance. Your edit count is too low and you joined too recently. I am now a admin on yaberolan wiki.Can i please become an admin? Big 23 (talk) 22:16, October 26, 2012 (UTC)big 23Big 23 (talk) 22:16, October 26, 2012 (UTC) On the Copyright policy... It says that uploading logos from the public domain is prohibited, yet it says otherwise when I click on the Copyrights link. Can you clear up any confusion I may have about this? Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 03:44, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Give me a admin Give me a admin, please? I'm pretty good in editions. (LogoPlus (talk) 19:42, February 9, 2013 (UTC))